Autumn Night
by pinktears
Summary: On hiatus! A story about a girl from Yura's past who first broke the barrier around his heart. But she left him when he was at his most vulnerable state. Full summary inside. Ratings may go up but will not be M.
1. The start of a new friendship

**Hello! Tis pinktears. This is my first try at writing a fanfiction. Since I've just read finish Power! or Girl Got Game as some may call it, and is soooo obsessed with Yura Kensuke, I decided to write a fiction on him. Hope you would like it!**

**And just a note: If you like Power!/Girl Got Game, Go and read Jun'ai Tokko Taichou, another of Seino Shizuru's masterpiece. It's even nicer than Power!/Girl Got Game! Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Power!/Girl Got Game does not belong to me. If it does, I would make Yura fall in love with me! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Ahem -coughs-. ( -.-" Tis the smiley for sweat-drop. I invented it myself! -Proud-)**

**Info on the story: Tis takes place way before the manga because I'm trying to add in an OC character from his past. It takes place when Yura just came back from America and transfered into the school where he poisoned his so-called friend. And the friend whom he poisoned will be called Tanaka Tatsu in here.**

**Summary: A story about a girl from Yura's past who first broke the barrier around his heart. But she left him when he was at his most vulnerable state, causing him to be even more devoid of emotions. Is that just because she got scared when he poisoned their friend? Or is it for some other reason...Pls read, I really suck at summaries. This fiction will be entirely on Yura's past with the girl. There will be a sequel which will take place in Seisyu High. Which is when the manga takes place. Pairings: OC/Yura, later Kyo/Chiharu (They will come in later, in the sequel)**

* * *

**Just a little background info:**

**Fuuin Akiya (風韻秋や):**

Name: Her surname, Fuuin (風韻) means something like music of the wind. Her name, Akiya (秋や) means autumn night when directly translated into chinese. (I'm a chinese and I read mangas in chinese. : ) It's a romantic name, isn't it? xD

Age: 14-turning-15

Height: 160 cm

Weight: Secret, don't you know you're not supposed to ask a girl about her weight? -smacks-

Hair: A little over shoulder, raven black, usually tied up in a ponytail to keep it neat

Eye colour: Black

Position: Chairperson of Student Committee of Nishi High School

Personality: Cares a lot about others, although she's fed up with her work to do as the chairperson, she can't help being concerned about the school's welfare. Very kind. To her, everyone is good and there's no evil in this world (something like this)

Likes: Eveyone in school, Being the boss, Potato chips, Soba, Green Tea (O'cha), Spicy Food, Linkin Park, Ayumi Hamasaki, Tomiko Van, All kinds of sports (she's also good in every sport, especially archery and basketball)

Dislikes: Sweet food, Instant Noodles, Nothing in general, since she think everything is good

Status: Living on her own, mother and father died when she was 5, two younger sisters living with her grandmother in Hokkaido, bigger brother studying overseas. Has a boyfriend, though not very close to him

Others: She's a genius kid, although not as clever as Kensuke, Wants to get a good career and husband next time.

**Yura Kensuke (由良健介):**

Age: 15-turning-16 (He's 17-turning-18 in the manga. Correct me if I'm wrong)

Height: 172 cm (He's 180 cm in the manga)

Weight: 56 kg (He's 60 kg in the manga)

Hair: Black, Slightly blue

Eye colour: Greyish-brown (I think in the manga it's like that. It's quite nice actually, makes him look dreamy.)

Position: Assistant of the Chairperson of Student Committee of Nishi High School

Personality: Likes to work alone, does not care much about others, but is quite corcerned about Akiya over-working herself. Only cares for himself (most of the time), wants to make friends (That's what they say in the manga)

Likes: Sweet food, Ice-cream, Plum Tea, Instant Ramen, Spicy Food, Linkin Park, Akiya (Kinda), Basketball

Dislikes: Bitter Food, Sour Food, Anyone who bullies him

Status: Living on his own, family in America, has an older sister (as said in manga). Has no girlfriend, not interested.

Others: Genius, Photographic memory, Wants to live a normal life devoted to basketball.

**I would write about Tanaka Tatsu next time. )**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A new friendship starts...**

Fuuin Akiya looked out of the classroom window and sighed. The weather was bright and sunny and it's the first day of a new school year. She was not exactly looking forward to beginning the year. After all, being the chairperson of the student committee is not an easy task, especially when she is like, one of the top beauties in Nishi High School. Also, she had to take care of almost all the events and stuff happening in school. This is why everyone in the school, even the principal, holds her in high respect.

Respectable as she is, Akiya doesn't really enjoy being the chairperson with everyone cooing over her and trying to 'bribe' her. Yeah, well, the first few weeks were quite cool, but, she began to get tired of the attention she was getting, having to put up a fake smile every time and upholding her 'beautiful and perfect' image.

Plus, although she is popular, some people are also jealous of her. Very jealous. Some even to the extent of trying to hurt her. Luckily for her, she's got her wonderful boyfriend, Tanaka Tatsu, to protect her from any bodily harm. _Ah...it feels so good to have a boyfriend..._, Akiya smiled as she thought of that.

Suddenly, the door to her class slammed open and she was startled from her thoughts. There, at the entrance, stood a panting teacher. "Fuuin-san, the principal is looking for you, there' s a transferred student and he wants you to take him for a tour around the school," the red-faced teacher gasped and looked dreamily at Akiya. Akiya rolled her eyes, taking care not to let anyone see. Fuji-sensei, the principal, had dumped all his work on her shoulders, as always. Not to mention the fact that Yamada-sensei had probably volunteered himself to deliver the message just to see Akiya.

She put on her charming smile and stood up. "Well then, Yoshida-sensei and my dear classmates, I should really be going now. It's a pleasure being taught by you, Yoshida-sensei. Good day, everyone." Akiya bowed deeply and waved elegantly at the class. Yoshida-sensei blushed.

* * *

Yura Kensuke sweat-dropped as he watched Fuji-sensei describe how wonderful the Nishi High School student committee's chairperson, someone named Fuuin Akayu or Akiya or waddeva it is. He doesn't really care, it's none of his business, really. He just wants to quickly get over with the one year he will be spending in this school and get into a senior high school with a good basketball team. He can actually take the senior high course now, since he's such a genius. But all he wanted to do was to live life like a normal high-schooler. 

Kensuke looked out of the window and sighed, trying to ignore Fuji-sensei. It was bright and sunny, a great day to start school. _I wonder if the basketball team here is good..._, he thought. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl walked in. Kensuke turned his head and thought, _this must be the 'marvelous' Fuuin Akayu or Akiya or waddeva Fuji-sensei was talking about._ Kensuke looked at her. Her attire was worn neatly and her long hair tied and pinned up tidily. A perfect role model for the students. Kensuke was impressed that she can still look pretty in the nerdy appearance. Not that he was interested in her or swept off his feet by her.

Fuuin bowed a 90 degrees bow and smiled at Kensuke. _Whoa, that's polite_, he thought. "You must be Yura-san. It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Fuuin Akiya, the chairperson of Nishi High School Student Committee. I'm sure you have heard all about me from Fuji-sensei." _Um…so it's Akiya…_,Kensuke thought. "Yeah, I've heard so much I could practically write a biography on you," he said, smiling. Fuuin laughed, a delicate laugh, twinkling like wind chimes. Fuji-sensei went red in the face. Kensuke raised an eyebrow. _So it's Little-Miss-Perfect huh, looks like it's going to be fun..._

* * *

Akiya stole a glance at Yura as they are walking along the corridors. He was pretty good-looking. But Tatsu is always better. "So, Yura-san, I heard that you transferred from the United-States." Akiya said, trying to strike up a conversation. Yura smiled and nodded. "I've heard from your old school that you were a genius, so why transfer to our humble school?" Still smiling, Yura said, "And I've heard that you skipped a grade. Although you are taking the same grade as me, you're one year younger than me. I guess my reasons are the same as yours." Akiya raised her eyebrows in surprise. _He avoided my question. How cunning...um...but this is going to be interesting..._

Akiya took Yura around the school, finally stopping at the library. By the time they reached, Akiya was hurting from all the laughing. Yura was really a funny person. "So, you haven't shown me how clever you are," Akiya giggled. He smiled mischievously and said,"Alright."

Yura took a picture book from the shelf and looked at it for a few seconds. Then he borrowed a piece of paper and a pencil from the librarian. Sitting down, he started to draw, an exact replica of the picture on the book! **(okay, I admit, I copied from the manga, go on, shoot me...)** Akiya jaws fell open as he finished. "Well, I do have a photographic memory and is good at processing information,"Yura said slyly. Akiya's eyes suddenly lit up. She grabbed Yura's hand, resulting in some glares from random people at Yura, and said,"Hey, I really need an assistant like you. Are you willing to help me out with my chairperson duties?" Yura burst out laughing again.

"I like you," Yura said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. _Eh!!!_ Akiya jumped and went red in the face. Yura burst into laughter again when he saw her blush. "No, not in that kinda way. In a friend's way." _Friends..._ Akiya smiled. Other than Tatsu, she had no other real friends. All her other friends are just admirers of her. This was the first time someone had said it in a friendly kind of way, and not in a respecting kind of way.

Akiya stretched out her hand and smiled. "I don't care, I'm taking it as a yes. Alright, so we're friends now." Yura laughed, "Haha, you really are bossy. Alright, I'll take up the challenge." Akiya frowned. "What do you mean, 'bossy' and 'take up the challenge'. Is it that hard to be my friend?" Yura laughed hard at her. "Hey! Are you teasing me, that's mean..." They went off, one laughing and one arguing. The start of a new friendship...

* * *

**So...how was it? Is it good? Should I continue? Pls review, I really want to know your comments and suggestions so that I can improve. Flames are welcomed too, it can help me improve. Oh, and I might take quite long to update cos I'm a very busy person. But I would definitely continue the story and not stop half-way if the review results are positive. I hope you liked it. :) And thank you all for taking the time to read my fiction. I hope you'all would support my story all the way! Arigato! xD**

**-pinktears- xD**


	2. Boy meets Boys

**Hi! I'm back again! Sorry for taking a REAL LONG while. I'm having my final year exams and is VERY VERY busy. Anywayz, I hope to get more reviews and that you readers out there would stick with me to the end! Tkx!!! xD**

**Tkx to RenaissanceGirl14 for her review and for adding the story to her favs and alerts and J-Natsumi for adding it to her alerts****. I appreciate it very much!**

**Pls read the underlined infomation in every chapter cos it will help you understand the story better.**

**Just a note: If you like Power!/Girl Got Game, Go and read Jun'ai Tokko Taichou, another of Seino Shizuru's masterpiece. It's even nicer than Power!/Girl Got Game! Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Power!/Girl Got Game does not belong to me. -Cries-**

**Info on the story: Tis takes place way before the manga because I'm trying to add in an OC character from his past. It takes place when Yura just came back from America and transferred into the school where he poisoned his so-called friend. And the friend whom he poisoned will be called Tanaka Tatsu in here.**

**

* * *

**

**Background info again:**

**Fuuin Akiya (風韻秋や):**

**Position:** Vice-chairperson of Nishi High School Archery Club **(I've added a new position for her)**

**Tanaka Tatsu (田中　達)**

**Name: **Tanaka, his surname means in the middle of a field, no special meaning, just a random name given to him. Tatsu kinda means to reach (as in like to reach a conclusion). I just randomly picked a name for him. Not that I hate him or anything, just that I can't think of a good name for him. Although I don't hate him, I don't like him either, cos he betrayed my dear Yura!!! -Cries-

**Age: **15-turning-16

**Height: **175 cm

**Weight:** 60 kg

**Hair:** Dark blond, short and spiky

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Position: **Member of Nishi High School Basketball Team, Akiya's boyfriend

**Personality: **Popular and little stuck-up, cos he won the heart of the most wanted woman in Nishi High, Akiya. Takes Akiya as an object just to show off to his friends. Loves basketball, would do anything to win the game. Quite good in his studies

**Likes: **Akiya (Although he takes Akiya as an object to show off, he still likes her), Ramen, Potato Chips, All kinda of food, Orange Juice, Abingdon High School (sp? It's a Japanese rock band), Snow Patrol, The Click Five, Basketball

**Dislikes: **Cha (Tea), Pineapple, Yura Kensuke, Teachers at school

**Status: **Living with parents, only child, quite pampered. Girlfriend, Akiya.

**Others: **Thinks that he is capable of doing anything and can get away with everything (His stuck-up nature). Not a genius, but quite good in his studies.

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

Kensuke looked at the houses and sweat-dropped as he made another wrong turn. Now, where the HELL is he? This is so dumb, the first day of school and he got lost. Walking as fast as he could, he turned into the main road. Kensuke looked at the signboard, trying to make out what's written beneath all the "beautiful" graffiti. After a whole five minutes of racking his brains and trying to figure out how to get to school, he gave up.

Sighing, Kensuke looked at his watch. Twenty minutes to the start of school. Surely, there will be students from Nishi High passing by this road. He would wait here until they arrive. Sighing again, Kensuke thought, _since I have a photographic memory, why can't I remember the way to get to school? This is so stupid... _

"Yura-kun? What are you doing here?" Kensuke looked up to meet the face of Fuuin. _Ah...finally, a __saviour_He smiled at Fuuin and said," Well, my Princess Charming has finally come to save me." Fuuin sweat-dropped and said," Oh, stop being lame. Don't tell me you got lost, I thought you had _photographic memory_?" Kensuke chuckled nervously. "Haha...um...I can never seem to remember any directions. Hehe..." Fuuin laughed at him. "Haha! You're a road-idiot! Now's my turn to laugh!"

Fuuin turned and walked down the road. She threw Kensuke an over-the-shoulder glance and grinned," Are you gonna sit there forever?" Kensuke raised his eye-brows. "You're ushering me to school?" Fuuin turned her back to him and said," I'm not ushering you, baka. But if you want to follow me, I can't possibly stop you, right?" Kensuke smiled and got up to walk behind her. "For all I know, you might just go insane and yell that I'm stalking you or something. Oh, I forgot, you _are_ insane..." Fuuin back-kicked Kensuke on the shin without even turning back, resulting in an "Ouch!" from Kensuke. Then she realized her mistake. _Oh no!_ Fuuin thought and looked around to see if any Nishi High students saw that. To her horror, she saw two Nishi High guys whispering and pointing at her. They were looking at her with an expression of dread.

Fuuin immediately whipped her head around to face Kensuke, who was on the floor, rubbing his leg in pain, and put on a face of total concern. "Oh! Goodness me! Yura-kun, I'm so very sorry! I did not know that you were behind me. -sigh- Yura-kun, I'm very sorry to have rejected your declaration of love for me, but you should have known better than to follow me around. Now look what happened!" she said chidingly. Kensuke sweat-dropped and looked at Fuuin as if she were a stranger.

The two guys chuckled and one of them cried out," Oi, Yura, first day of school and you are already desperate." With that, they both burst out laughing. With her back now turned to the two guys, Fuuin smirked contentedly at Kensuke and mouthed, _Hah, gotcha!_ Kensuke just laughed, irritating Fuuin to a very large extent.

Several girls stared at Yura and Akiya as they walked into the school campus. Akiya sweat-dropped as one group of girls quickly turned their heads and whisper to each other when she caught them staring at her. It was _so_ obvious that they were talking about her.

"Hey, did you see that!" "Yeah! The transferred student and Fuuin-sama came to school together!" "Don't tell me they're dating?" "It can't be! They've only met for one day!" "Oh no!!! My Fuuin-sama!!! How can she be snatched away from me so cruelly!" **(A/N: Yes...it's a girl saying that...) **

Yura smiled at Akiya and said," Hah, you're quite popular! Maybe you should stay away from me now, lest your reputation get ruined." Akiya rolled her eyes in her mind and turned to Yura. "It can't be helped...just that it's so tiring sometimes. But, waddeva. Besides, you are the one who said you liked me as a friend."

"Oh my god! That Gaijin just smiled at Fuuin-sama! Oh no! She will not be able to resist the temptation now! Ahhhh! My Fuuin-samaaaaaa!!!!" "Relax Takumi, and, technically, he's not a Gaijin. He's full-blooded Japanese just that for the past couple of years, he went to America to study. I bet he's a genius." "I can't be bothered that much! I mean, he's snatching away my Fuuin-sama! Look! Now Fuuin-sama's talking to him. I knew it, she couldn't resist!!!!" Takumi made a move towards Akiya but was pulled back by all her friends. "Haha," one of them laughed. "I bet Fuuin-san doesn't even know of your existence, and here you are, talking about _your Fuuin-sama_."

Yura laughed. "So, now you're swept off your feet by me, I'm flattered. Maybe we should go out on a date together sometime." "Haha...don't think too highly of yourself, I've already got a boyfriend. Ah! Speak of the devil, here he comes," Akiya said as they walked to the locker area. "Tatsu!" She called out.

Tanaka Tatsu turned his head around and smiled. "Hey Aki!" Akiya ran forward. Tatsu pushed her away gently and said," Not now, Aki, I'm busy." Akiya's face fall as Tatsu patted her head. Then he noticed Yura.

"Hi! You must be Yura! Aki was telling me all about you last night over the phone. I'm Tanaka Tatsu, Aki's boyfriend and member of Nishi High School Basketball Team," Tatsu said and held out a hand for Yura to shake. Yura accepted it with a smile and said," Nice to meet you. I'm Yura Kensuke. Oh...and about the basketball team, is there any way that I can join?"

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "You want to join us? Well, it's a little late now, but I can ask the captain for you. But just to warn you that you have to be really good in basketball to be able to join at such a late stage." Yura grinned," Don't worry, it'll be fine. Well, good day to you now, I really have to be going." With that, Yura placed his shoes in his locker and walked towards his classroom. "Bye Yura!" Akiya said. Yura raised his hand as an acknowledgment.

Tatsu's eyes followed Yura's back and narrowed. _"It'll be fine" huh...um... _

**That Evening **

Akiya sighed and leaned back on the office chair. Here she is, in the student committee's office after another long and tiring day. She had just finished a report to be handed in to the principal the next day and her aching shoulders were screaming for a massage. Taking the cup of coffee from the table, she groaned at the mark the cup made on her history homework. Of course, the teacher will merely praise her on how hard she worked when he sees the mark, but that's not the point. How would _you_ like to see a coffee mark on _your_ homework?

Taking a long and refreshing sip from the coffee cup, Akiya pressed the 'print' button and waited patiently for the printer to start loading. The ancient printer creaked and groaned and tried to pull the paper into the machine. Then, halfway through, it let out one last croak, puffed out some smoke **(A/N: Is this even possible? -.-")**, and died. Akiya let out a cry of anger. "Why is this happening to me!!!!!" she screamed and she tried to pry open the antique and find out what is wrong.

"What _is _happening to you?" A calm voice asked. Akiya whipped her head around to find Yura grinning at her. "Yura-kun!" Akiya exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doing here?" "I thought, from about a day ago, I've became your assistance?" Akiya laughed and said," Wow, Yura-kun, I really can't believe you're so hard-working, considering the fact that you slept through all the lessons today," Akiya said, laughing.

Yura chuckled and walked to the printer. With great ease, he pried open the printer and turned to smirk at her. Akiya folded her arms said," Fine!" Yura continue smirking and said," Oh don't worry, you are a lot weaker then your average girl." Akiya let out a gasp of disbelief. "I am sooo not weak! I'm the vice-chairperson of Nishi High School Archery Club for goodness sake!" **(A/N: I've done archery before, trust me, it's very very tiring for the arm.)** "Oh yeah, continue telling yourself that, darling," Yura laughed "Well alright! I'll show you how _weak_ I am," Akiya said and threw a punch at Yura. He ducked and said," Nice aiming, is this how you repay me for helping you fix the printer?" In one swift moment, Akiya whipped her body around and successfully kicked Yura on the shin. "Ouch!" he cried. Akiya smirked. _Ha! Second time today. I've never felt so alive _

"Now, are my eyes playing tricks on me or did I just witness the transformation of our school's Miss-Perfect into a monster?" Akiya spun around. Two identical looking boys wearing the school uniform were standing at the office door. Akiya's eyes lit up. "Sei! Shin!" Yura cocked his head to one side and looked at them with confusion.

* * *

**All right! Cliffie!!! Haha! Anywayz, I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update. I hope all of you out there would still support me. :) I really hope that I can get more reviews. So even if you are just a little moved by it (like make a impact on you or something), pls drop a review. It would mean a lot to me. ;) Thank you all!!!!!**

**-pinktears- XD**


End file.
